


Having fun

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger is just part of the fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having fun

Even more than he loved fighting, Sunstreaker loved speed. He loved the exhilaration of travelling faster than most could control, on the edge of what he himself could control, and Sideswipe loved it just as much.

Sometimes they misjudged a little and would crash, but the other was always there and Ratchet was always around and after a rant and a few dents from Ratchet's wrench they would be back seeking more thrills.

Right now, like many times before, he was travelling at speeds he was not built for. Clinging to Thundercracker as the Seeker rolled crazily to try to shake him off, Sunstreaker laughed aloud. This was fun.

Jet judo generally had three possible outcomes: the Seeker would crash into the ground and he would jump free just in time, the Seeker would crash into another Decepticon and he would jump free just in time, or he would lose his grip. Today it was the last. One of the panels he was clinging to came loose in his hand, tearing free.

Judging by Thundercracker's shriek, it hurt, but Sunstreaker had no time to celebrate - he was falling, staring up at the sky.

Nearby, his brother deliberately let go of Skywarp and dove down towards him, not yet activating his jetpack. They were a long way up, there was time, and there was some fun to be had in falling too. Sunstreaker grinned up at his brother and saw his own glee mirrored there.

The gap between them slowly closed as they plummeted down, and Sunstreaker spread his limbs in an effort to slow his descent just a little. The pressure on his armour was intense, but he was undamaged and it could do him no harm. Sideswipe reached out, intending to get a good grip before activating his jetpack... and then suddenly spiralled out of the way, knocked off course by a suddenly-appearing Skywarp.

Sunstreaker scowled. Sideswipe was fine, but it took the fun out of the fall. Now he was going to hit the ground, and that would hurt. It would not kill him, he had fallen from higher before, but it was irritating.

In the meantime he was pleased to see Sideswipe had grabbed Skywarp's wing and was causing the Seeker to barrel roll. Served him right.

Deciding it would be better to crash facing down rather than back-first - Ratchet would rant for days if he broke his spinal struts again this week - he turned over in the air and noticed something disturbing. He was not going to crash in the middle of the battleground. He had drifted off-course and was now falling directly above the gaping maw of a deep fissure. That would be awkward to climb out of if he were injured.

He made a belated effort to adjust his course but to no avail. Ground level, such as it was, flashed by, and then he was surrounded by darkness. Bracing for impact, he was startled to feel something thud against his hip then tug him to a violent halt.

Turning on his headlights to see where he was, he stared down at a group of sharp rock spikes almost within armsreach. Had he landed on those, he would have been in serious trouble.

Something tugged at him, and he moved jerkily upwards a little, then stalled and slid back down a fraction. Twisting around, he realised that he was caught by Jazz's grappling hook, the line stretching up towards a ledge above.

For the first time he felt real alarm. Jazz alone was not strong enough to pull his weight up from here. The line would not break, but it was just as likely to pull the TIC down on top of him as to pull him up.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

At this height the drop would not be so bad. It would be difficult to get out again, but he should not be injured.

There was no answer, but after a moment he was jerked upwards again. Then again. Small increments, ever upwards. How was Jazz doing it? Someone must have arrived to help.

Watching for his chance, he grabbed at a protrusion and pulled himself up and over the lip of the ledge. He paused to unhook the line and then looked around for his rescuers. To his surprise, Jazz was alone, leaning casually against a boulder.

"You saved me?"

"Sure did."

" _How_? I'm heavier than you, I should've pulled you over the edge."

Jazz smiled mysteriously.

"I got m'ways. Now, get back out there before the fightin's over."

Sunstreaker nodded, transforming to travel faster, then paused.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jazz nodded evenly, then groaned as Ratchet appeared over a ridge. "Aw, doc, couldn't you've waited just a _few_ clicks more? You're spoilin' my moment."

"I'll spoil more than your _moment_ if you've pulled your arm out of its socket _again_!" Ratchet threatened.

Jazz yelped, jumping behind Sunstreaker and giving him a push.

"Don't you wanna check over Sunny first? He nearly crashed, y'know."

"Frag that!" Sunstreaker interrupted. "I'm outta here. You're on your own, Jazz."

He revved his engine and took off, hearing the familiar sound of a wrench hitting its target as he left.

Jazz would understand, he would make it up to him later. Right now he had Cons to beat up.


End file.
